Swim goggles typically include a pair of plastic transparent or translucent cups positionable over a user's eyes and a rubber strap coupled to the plastic cups positionable around a back of a user's head to secure the swim goggles to a user's head. The rubber strap is commonly very thin, extremely flexible, and extremely tight to a user's head, thereby making the strap very difficult to grasp and manipulate when secured around a user's head. Such characteristics of the goggle strap also facilitate tangling of the strap in the user's hair. Once the strap is tangled, removal of the strap from one's hair is a daunting task commonly resulting in yanking the user's hair or even pulling out the user's hair. Also, the swim goggle strap digs or otherwise provides extreme pressure into the back and sides of a user's head, thereby making the swim goggles uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time.
In addition, swim goggles are made of materials that contribute to the goggles sinking in water. Accordingly, swim goggles commonly sink to the bottom of a pool, lake, or other body of water and are lost or at a minimum difficult to find and retrieve. Sinking swim goggles contribute to a high rate of loss